Más allá del amanecer
by AAyameBlack
Summary: DESPUES DE AMANECER. ¡Acaso el ser medio vampira no es lo suficientemente complicado como para añadir el que un lobo se haya imprimado de mi!
1. Prologo

Prologo.

¡Acaso el ser medio vampira no es lo suficientemente complicado como para añadir el que un lobo se haya imprimado de mi!

Exactamente hoy es mi séptimo cumpleaños, a simple vista ya parezco de la edad de mis padres, aunque mentalmente este un poco mas avanzada, eso es bastante difícil para ellos, ya que me siguen viendo como su pequeña niña, y también se les ocurre contarme que Jacob, el mejor amigo de mamá, esta imprimado de mi, valla padres me tocaron como para que me hayan mentido todo este tiempo, si supieran que al habérmelo dicho antes yo me hubiera ahorrado varios años de esconder mis sentimientos, hasta de mi padre, que es lo mas difícil que una hija podría hacer, y mas si tu papá tiene el poder de leer la mente.

**N/A: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo estoy jugando un poco con ellos, espero que les guste.

Dejen sus reviews!

**FFlackithaCullen.**


	2. La imprimación

**N/A: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo estoy jugando un poco con ellos.

Capitulo 1.

La imprimación.

A diferencia de mi mama, a mí si me gustan los cumpleaños, así que mi tía Alice se haría cargo de todo. Y eso significaba que yo tendría un montón de tiempo libre, ya que no me dejaba ni siquiera saber de que sabor seria el pastel, aunque yo bien sabía que lo pediría de fresa, mi sabor preferido.

Hacia mucho que no pensaba en, por llamarlo de alguna manera, mi infancia; ya que no tuve mucho tiempo para vivir en Forks. A los pocos meces de que los volturi se fueran toda la familia se mudo hacia Vancouver, y al decir toda, quise decir ¡TODA!

Si, Jacob y su manada se mudaron con nosotros, vivían no muy lejos, en el corazón del bosque, tío Emmett les había construido una casa, y mi abuelita Esme la decoro, para que no tuvieran que estar durmiendo en el bosque. Yo en ese momento no entendía el porque de la mudanza de ellos, ya que a lo que yo supiera solo era un amigo de mi mamá y para mi era como un hermano mayor, me cuidaba, jugaba conmigo, íbamos de caza juntos y cosas por el estilo.

Me encuentro en mi cuarto sin nada más que hacer más que mis tareas, algo de literatura y algebra avanzada, preparándome para al terminar las vacaciones entrar al instituto junto con el resto de mi familia. _¡El instituto, por fin! _

Mis padres me enseñaron a muy temprana edad a no depender de mi poder para poder encajar correctamente en la vida humana, aunque para mi fuera mas fácil un simple toque para poder expresarme, mi papá siempre me regañaba cada vez que lo hacia, y pues me acostumbre a no hacerlo mas que con mi propia familia.

De pronto escucho pasos que se dirigen a mi habitación, unos pasos pesados pero con ritmo, y justo antes de abrir la puerta un olor a madera y hierbas entra y me avisa quien se encuentra a punto de entrar. Jacob, mi amor platónico, el único hombre en el que yo me podría fijar, alto, bronceado y con un cuerpo perfecto.

Hola Nessie, ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Pregunta con esa sonrisa suya, la que me desarma completamente.

Nada, simplemente preparándome para el instituto, necesito termina estas dos asignaturas para que papá me deje entrar junto con todos los demás. – Le explico al señalar los libros y mi computadora portátil.

Bueno, yo pensé que si no estabas muy ocupada podríamos salir a caminar por un rato, ya sabes, hacer un poco de ejercicio. – Puso su cara de convencimiento, _pero ¿para que querría ir a caminar, si sabe que yo no necesito ejercitarme?_

Esta bien, vamos. – _creo que tendré que averiguarlo yo misma._

Bajamos las escaleras de la grande casa, pasamos la cocina donde mi abuelita Esme y mi mamá estaban horneando galletas y llegamos a la sala, donde mi papá, tío Emmett y tío Jasper estaban "viendo" un partido de futbol americano, mas bien, solo mi tío Emmett estaba poniendo atención, mientras que papá y tío Jasper solo pretendían hacerlo.

Papá, Jacob y yo iremos a caminar un momento al bosque. No tardaremos mucho no te preocupes.

Esta bien mi niña, pero cuidado, últimamente hemos estado encontrando un rastro en el bosque, tengan mucha precaución. – _Porque mira de esa manera a Jacob, ¿tendrá algo que ver con los lobos?_

Nessie hija, no es lo que piensas, solo tengan cuidado muy bien.

Esta bien papá, entendimos. – _Calma papá, solo vamos a caminar no muy lejos, además, ¿crees que alguien se quiera acercar a mi cuando tengo a un lobo a mi lado? No lo creo papá._

Esta bien, esta bien Nessie, confió en ustedes. Jacob, ten cuidado en lo que vas a decir, elije bien las palabras por favor. – Puso su cara seria, eso me da un poco de miedo la verdad, parece que esto es mas serio de lo que yo pensaba.

No te preocupes Edward, lo tengo todo listo, volvemos en un rato.

Yo no tuve que caminar demasiado, ya que al entrar al bosque Jacob se transformo y subí a su lomo, disfrutando de la velocidad y el aire en mi cara, estuvimos así durante bastante rato hasta que aminoro la velocidad y alcance a divisar una playa hermosa, una playa que no había visto desde que nos mudamos para Vancouver.

La push. Estábamos en la playa de La push. Baje de su lomo y salí corriendo hacia la orilla de la playa, con una sonrisa que apenas cabía en mi cara.

¿La push? – Pregunte aun sin asimilarlo – ¿Me trajiste a La push?

Si, ¿no te parece buena idea? – Su cara tenía una sonrisa gigantesca, como si hubiera planeado este día durante mucho tiempo.

Claro que no es una buena idea, ¡es una excelente idea! – Mi cara no cabía de la emoción, estaba muy pero muy feliz. – ¿Crees que pueda ir a ver al abuelito Charlie? – Puse mi cara de convencimiento, aunque yo sabia que no la necesitaba, sabia que si yo se lo pedía el me llevaría a donde yo quisiera.

Por supuesto, pero primero, ven, vamos a sentarnos. – Se dirigió hacia el tronco de un árbol que estaba recostado en la playa, haciendo de si mismo un asiento al natural.

Valla que hermoso es este lugar, ya lo había olvidado. – Una nota de nostalgia invadió la oración, cuanto tiempo no había pensado en escaparme para poder venir a este lugar aunque sea por un día, y de la nada, ese deseo se hace realidad, mejor dicho, Jacob lo hace realidad.

Si, es hermoso, pero no se compara en lo más mínimo con tu belleza. – _¡Que dijo! ¿Acaso dijo que soy bella? Por dios, debo de estar soñando._ – Nessie, eh esperado siete años para poder estar contigo, y no me refiero a tu lado, sino que a realmente estar contigo. No se como describirlo pero lo intentare. Renesmee yo... – Lo interrumpí.

Jacob te amo. – Salió, por fin, esas palabras me habían estado atormentando desde años atrás, y por fin salieron de mi boca. – Siempre te eh amado, ya sea como a un hermano, como a un amigo o como algo mas. – Me acerque poco a poco hacia el, poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y con mis dedos entre su cabello alborotado por el viento, cada ves la distancia era menos hasta que el se acerco y me beso, fue un beso desesperado, con pasión y a la ves con un amor infinito de esos que te quitan el aliento.

Renesmee, yo también te amo, siempre te amare, pero… – Se tomo una pausa, como para seleccionar bien las palabras. – Yo quiero que seas capas de decidir, no quiero que te sientas atada a mí. Piensa bien en mis palabras y luego me dices.

Pero… – Me interrumpió de repente.

Sin peros mi pequeña niña, mañana en tu cumpleaños me dirás, así es como debe de ser. Y ahora, alguien me había dicho que quería visitar a su abuelito. – _Valla, cambio de tema. Esta bien, mañana le diré que quiero pasar el resto de la eternidad a su lado, solo un día mas, no es demasiado, pensando que ya había esperado varios años a que llegara este día._

¡Si, vamos! – Puse mi mejor cara, esperando que aun pensara que estaba entusiasmada con la idea, aunque en este momento lo único que quería era volver a casa para contárselo todo a mamá y a mi tía Alice.

Llegamos a casa ya en la noche, Jacob se despidió de mí en la puerta y se adentro en el bosque, mi mamá ya me estaba esperando en la sala sentada a un lado de mi tía Alice. Empecé a contarles desde el principio, La push, la platica y el que me haya pedido que le diera una respuesta mañana, si estaba nerviosa por mi cumpleaños, esto ponía mis nervios a otro nivel. Les toque las manos para mostrarles todo, la playa, nosotros sentados en ese tronco y por supuesto la visita a mi abuelito Charlie.

Que bueno que viste a tu abuelo mi vida, ¿como lo viste? ¿esta él bien? – Note un poco de tristeza en la voz de mamá, siempre reaccionaba así cuando se trataba de mi abuelito.

Si mamá, esta muy bien, y feliz diría yo, Sue lo trata muy bien y lo tiene muy bien alimentado. – Les mostré una imagen del abuelo sentado en el comedor con su atrás de el con una mano en su hombro, se miraban realmente felices.

Todo esto me parece estupendo Bella. – Dijo mi tía Alice. – Pero si quisieras saber de Charlie lo único que tienes que hacer es preguntármelo a mí. Cambiando de tema, no se que le pasa a Jacob. – ya todos se habían acostumbrado a llamarlo por su nombre, al igual que el se acostumbro a llamar por su nombre a mi familia. – Porque darle a escoger si ya todos sabemos que el es el indicado, ¿acaso todavía no comprende totalmente como funciona la imprimación?

¿Imprimación? ¿Qué es eso? – Mire a ambas y mamá mira a mi tía Alice con desaprobación.

Hija mía, no se supone que seamos nosotras las que te expliquemos todo eso. – Me mira con unos ojos llenos de amor maternal, todavía preguntándose si decirme la verdad o no.

Por favor Bella, esta claro que Jacob no le quiere decir nada, será mejor que le digamos.

Claro que le diremos, pero no tu Alice, anda Jasper te necesita en el estudio. – _¡Papá interrumpió! Entonces esto debe de ser mas serio de lo que yo pensaba._

Por supuesto que es serio Nessie, y por lo que veo, Jacob no tiene pensado explicártelo, así que lo hare yo mismo.

Y así papá me explico como funciona eso de la imprimación, dándome el tiempo necesario para que yo lo asimile.

Estas diciendo que pase los últimos años callando lo que siento por Jacob para que termine que el también siente lo mismo y que estamos destinados a esta juntos. – En mi voz se notaba un tono de incredulidad.

No es eso Nessie. – Contesta mamá. – No siempre ah sido así, es como si fuera tu compañero de vida, y el será exactamente lo que tu necesites, un segundo padre, un hermano mayor, un mejor amigo, o hasta tu pareja, pero todo tiene un tiempo hija, y como tu crecimiento ya ha parado el pensó que era el momento adecuado.

Entonces, ¿Por qué no simplemente me dijo que esta imprimado de mi? – Mi voz cada ves mas era mas aguda.

Por lo mismo que el te dijo hija. – Responde mi papá. – Para darte la opción de decidir.

En ese preciso instante mi tía Alice aparece en la habitación tomándome de la mano y jalándome hacia ella.

Vamos Nessie, ¡tienes que dormir! No quiero que mañana estés toda adormilada y con unas ojeras gigantes. – Dice con una nota un tanto teatral. – Miro el futuro pero no hago milagros.

Esta bien tía, voy contigo. Buenas noches. – Les digo a mis padres.

Buenas noches hija, descansa, mañana es un día importante. – Respondió papá.

Me deje llevar por mi tía Alice hacia mi habitación, me desvistió rápidamente y me coloco una pijama de encaje rosado y me recostó en mi amplia cama.

Como dijo Edward, mañana es un día importante, y empezaremos desde muy temprano, bueno de hecho yo empezare desde este momento, ya que mientras duermes yo empezare con la decoración. – Dijo algo emocionada. – Buenas noches pequeña.

Buenas noches tía Alice.

Me deje llevar por el cansancio pensado en que le diría a Jacob mañana, si seria necesario mencionar que ya se acerca de la imprimación o no.

**N/A:** Gracias a CLR BNNN BSCH. Me alegra que ya tan pronto tenga a una lectora y que le guste.

Mañana subo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste.

Dejen sus reviews!

**FFlackithaCullen.**


	3. La Fiesta

**N/A: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, eso si Taylor Lautner, Alex Meraz y Robert Pattinson son mio!**

* * *

Capitulo 2

La Fiesta.

- Nessie, despierta. Es hora de empezar, hoy será un día muy largo. – Dijo con esa voz que me es tan familiar. Voltee a mirar el reloj.

- Tía Alice, es demasiado temprano, ¡Apenas son las siete de la mañana! – Nunca pensé que se tomaría demasiado enserio eso de levantarme temprano. – Dame un poco de tiempo más.

- No, tiempo tendrás luego, y muchísimo, créeme. Ahora es hora de levantarse y empezar el día. – Puso esa cara suya de perrito para convencerme. _Ella siempre saliéndose con la suya, papa se que me estas escuchando, ¡Como es que la aguantas! _

- Paciencia hija, paciencia. – Se escucho su voz escaleras abajo.

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen, vas a acabar con mi paciencia. – Y lo decía enserio, se le miraba en los ojos.

- Esta bien tía, vamos a empezar. – _Con la tortura. _Pensé, oh no, papá. _Papá, promete que no le dirás nada a mi tía Alice._

Y así empezó el día de mi cumpleaños numero siete. Salí de la cama hacia la ducha, deje que el agua caliente calmara mis músculos y me relajara. Me cambie y baje a desayunar. Mis papas habían salido de la casa y mi abuelita Esme me preparo el desayuno, un par de hot cakes con tocino y un vaso de leche. Después de desayunar, entre mi tía Rose y mi tía Alice me encerraron en la recamara de mi tía Alice, que mas bien en lugar de recamara parecía un spa. Me mantuvieron todo el día ocupada, que si un masaje, o una mascarilla. También no faltaba la manicura y pedicura. Perdí totalmente la noción del tiempo. Cuando terminaron de pulir hasta la parte más recóndita de mi cuerpo tía Alice entro a su armario y salió con un vestido hermoso color morado uva sin tirantes que me quedaba arriba de la rodilla.

Mi tía Rose se encargo de mi peinado y maquillaje en lo que tía Alice terminaba los últimos detalles de la fiesta.

- ¿Que te parece princesa? – Me dijo al ponerme enfrente de un espejo de cuerpo entero, mire cierto brillo en los ojos de mi tía Rose que no supe descifrar.

- Me encanta tía, gracias. Este vestido es precioso, justo lo que quería.

- Anda, bajemos. Tus padres te tienen una sorpresa.

No, ¡una sorpresa no!

Puede que si me gusten las fiestas, pero en cuanto a las sorpresas y los regalos era exactamente igual que mamá, no me agradaban en lo mas mínimo.

Hasta que no salí del cuarto me di cuenta que ya estaba bajando el sol, era un atardecer bellísimo. Entre a la sala y mire a mis papas enfrente de mi, uno al lado de otro, y mi padre tenia esa sonrisa torcida suya que deslumbraba. En ese momento me di cuenta que el regalo no venia exactamente de ambos, sino solo de mi padre.

- Venga, ya díganme que se traen. – Si acepto que estaba un poco molesta, _yo les dije muy claramente que nada de regalos._

- Lo se hija, pero yo se que este te va a encantar. – Como siempre mi padre sale a la defensa de sus ideas locas y sobreprotectoras.

- Ven, vamos afuera Edward para que lo pueda ver ya, antes de que lleguen los invitados. – Mi madre tenía la misma cara que yo, una cara que reflejaba exactamente lo que las dos pensábamos sobre los regalos, no nos gustaban en lo más mínimo.

Salimos al porche y de pronto me puse las manos en la boca, ya que no quería gritar de la sorpresa, ¡Era un coche! Y no era un coche cualquiera, era el coche de mis sueños, aunque teniendo la familia que tengo no seria tan inalcanzable.

- ¡Un coche! – _mi coche, ¡mío!  
_

- Si hija es todo tuyo, espero que haya sido el correcto, es el que miraba en tus sueños.

Era un Ford Mustang del año, color verde olivo con un toque de brillo, era rápido, era bello y era mi coche. _Papa enserio muchísimas gracias, es perfecto, espera a que Jake lo mire, se le va a caer el hocico al suelo._ Jake, se me había olvidado por completo y no sabia que le iba a decir.

- Bueno Edward será mejor que metas el regalo de Nessie a la cochera ya que en 3 minutos empezaran a llegar los invitados y no quiero que les estorbe para entrar.

- Papa metió el coche y todos entramos a la casa, esperando a que todos empezaran a llegar.

Poco a poco todos fueron llegando, los primeros fueron Billy Black, Charlie y Sue, Jake y su manada, Tanya, Kate y Garrett, Eleazar y Carmen, también vinieron Sam y Emily junto con la manada de él.

Después fueron llegando nuestros amigos del resto del mundo, claro no todos vinieron, por miedo o por falta de tiempo. Las primeras obviamente fueron las Amazonas, Kachiri, Senna y Zafrina, ellas me dijeron que disculpara a Nahuel y a Huilen, estaban en búsqueda del papa de Nahuel. También llegaron Maggie, Siobhan y Liam.

La música no estaba muy alta, porque mas que una fiesta era una reunión, y como era mi cumpleaños los regalos llovían. Además del coche que me dio mi papá, mamá me regalo su colección predilecta de libros entre los cuales estaban Orgullo y Prejuicio y Cumbres Borrascosas.

Mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme me dieron algo muy importante para mi, como miembro de la familia Cullen tengo derecho a portar la cresta en algún accesorio, cuando mi mamá se volvió oficialmente una Cullen mi papá le añadió a un brazalete que ella ya tenia, con un dije de un lobo y un corazón de diamante, un dije de la cresta, y desde que supe de eso me moría por tenerla presente siempre en mi, así que mandaron diseñar un brazalete de oro blanco con un dije de la cresta en el.

Entre mi tía Alice y el tío Jasper me renovaron todo mi guardarropa; la tía Rose y el tío Emmett personalizaron el coche que me compro papá.

Mis amigas amazonas me trajeron un baúl antiguo que habían tenido siglos atrás, me dijeron que pusiera todas mis cosas mas preciadas ahí y se mantendrían en ese estado toda la eternidad.

Y Jake, mi Jake me dio el regalo mas importante de todos, era simple pero con un significado enorme. Me dio un anillo de madera tallado, delgado, hasta parecía de compromiso. Cuando me lo puso me sentí acalorada y que toda la sangre subía a mi rostro.

Todos hablaban con todos pero Jake se notaba un poco inquieto; después de alguna horas todos empezaron a irse pero Jake seguía ahí, aun después de que su manada y su padre se fueran, y decidí que era tiempo de hablar con el y aclarar todo, pero aun no sabia que le diría.

Me acerque a el, con paso firme y la cara en alto, aunque por dentro todo mi ser estuviera a punto de derrumbarse.

Jake, que te parece si salimos a caminar un rato, se nota que te es difícil permanecer adentro con todos estos vampiros aquí.

Claro, anda vamos.

Me dedico esa sonrisa suya que me deslumbraba y partimos hacia el bosque. _Papá, no volveremos tarde, recuerda que tengo algo que aclarar con Jacob, por favor no nos sigan, necesitamos estar solos. _

Caminamos tanto que ni siquiera tenía la intención de parar, quería estar lo más alejada de mi padre sobreprotector que nunca pensé a donde ir hasta que llegamos ahí, La Push. Nos sentamos en nuestro árbol de siempre, los dos en silencio, si saber por donde empezar, hasta que decidí romperlo yo con la pregunta que nunca pensé que llegaría a salir de mi boca.

- Jacob, ¿Qué es la imprimación?

* * *

**Que les parecio el capitulo? **

**Sorry por tardarme tanto en subir, es que simplemente no venia la inspiracion.  
**

**Muchas gracias a yumikun8 por apoyarme y que bueno que te gustara.**

**Y tambien quiero mandarle muchos saludos a mi amiga Kokoro, espero que te guste el capi mi querida loba alpha y espero me dejes un review!**

**Dejen sus reviews que aunque no lo crean si sirven y de mucho.**

**FFlackithaCullen.**

_Kisses with lemmon flavor!_**  
**


	4. La explicación

**N/A:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, aunque Taylor Lautner, Robert Pattinson, Alex Meraz y Kellan Lutz son MIOS!

DiSFRUTENLO :)

* * *

La explicación

Jacob POV

- Jacob, ¿que es la imprimación?

_¡Demonios, esta niña se entera de todo! ¿Pero como? ¿Quién le dijo? ¡Mierda!_

Me miraba de una forma en la que nunca lo había hecho, atenta y tranquila, pero a la vez un poco nerviosa.

- ¿A que se debe esa pregunta Nessie? Donde escuchaste esa palabra.

- Un día escuche a Embry y a Quil hablar de eso en la reserva. – Se miraba que estaba nerviosa, y yo lo estaba aun más.

- Muy bien Nessie, te diré lo que es la imprimación, pero primero tienes que escuchar una historia, esta no es como las de mi tribu, es mas reciente, mucho mas reciente.

Perfecto, acaba de cumplir 7 años hoy, y tenia que ser exactamente hoy cuando tengo que contarle todo. No sabía por donde empezar, pero lo más justo seria explicarle todo desde el principio, de todos modos se va a enterar tarde o temprano.

- Como bien sabes yo conozco a Bella desde que estábamos muy pequeños, cuando ella vivía con tu abuela Renée y venia a visitar a Charlie en vacaciones. Después de varios años ella volvió porque Renée se caso, y Bella quería que disfrutara su matrimonio con Phil. Nos volvimos a encontrar, ella tenia 17 y yo 15 años. Yo no sabia que era un lobo, eso lo descubrí un año después. Ella se enamoro de Edward y yo… yo estaba enamorado de ella.

- ¿Tú… estabas… enamorado de mi mamá?

- Si, ahora si me permites, tengo que terminar de contarte todo.

- Muy bien. – asintió e hizo ademan como si se hubiera cerrado la boca con llave y hubiera tirado esta hacia el mar.

- Cuando Edward se fue y la dejo, ella recurrió a mi, pasábamos todo el día juntos en la cochera arreglando unas motos que ella encontró, ahí fue donde conoció a Embry y a Quil. Tiempo después fue que descubrí que era un lobo, y también que yo era el alfa real de la manada, aunque renuncie al puesto y deje a Sam encargarse de eso. Como bien sabes Nessie, nadie se debe enterar de nuestro secreto, pero yo no podía vivir sin Bella y recordé que ya le había contado las leyendas antes, así que le di unas pistas y ella descubrió lo que pasaba y ya todo era como antes, pero Edward volvió y ella lo escogió a el. Paso el tiempo y tus padres se casaron y aun así yo no quería darme por vencido. Volvieron y Bella ya estaba embarazada de ti y tú te desarrollabas muy rápido. Durante ese tiempo sentía una necesidad de estar con tu mamá que nunca había sentido, era como una fuerza atrayente, una necesidad, pero todo acabo en el momento en que naciste. Rosalie te llevo hacia la sala para alimentarte y yo estaba con Edward tratando de salvar a Bella, en ese momento, mirándola desnuda y muriendo, la fuerza que me ligaba a ella ya no estaba, ya no sentía la necesidad de esta con ella, en su lugar sentía una fuerza que me arrastraba escaleras abajo, salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras arrastrando los pies. En la sala estaba Rosalie, de espaldas a mí, contigo en brazos y alimentándote. En un momento ella te alzo en el aire y clavaste la mirada en mi, la gravedad de la Tierra ya no me ataba al suelo, sino tu, te convertiste en mi ancla y no me as dejado ir desde entonces.

- Y todo esto que tiene que ver con la imprimación, no me as explicado nada de eso.

- Es cuando encuentras por así decir a tu alma gemela, entonces todo lo que te ataba ya no valía nada, a partir de ese momento todo tu universo empieza a girar alrededor de ella.

- ¿Acaso a ti ya te paso? – en sus ojos alcance a distinguir una chispa, mas bien parecía deseo, no, no pienses en eso, cálmate lobo.

- ¡Que acaso no me as prestado atención! Te estoy diciendo que tu eres mi imprimación, todo lo que me mantenía cerca de Bella eras tú. Siempre fuiste, eres y serás tú la mujer de mi vida

- ¡Y porque me lo dices hasta ahora! – en ese momento su enojo era visible en sus facciones.

- Porque tu padre me hizo jurar que no te diría nada hasta que tu crecimiento acabara, por eso.

Listo, ya había soltado todo lo que tenia adentro de mí, aunque sin muchos detalles, logre explicarle a mi Nessie todo lo que tenía que saber.

Ahora ya nada podría mantenernos alejados el uno del otro, así que la tome del cuello y la traje hacia mí, posando mis labios sobre los suyos y fundiéndolos en un beso con el cual le quería dar a entender que ella es la única mujer en mi vida. No me di cuenta en que momento ese beso tierno y cariñoso se convirtió en deseo y lujuria. La tome de la cintura y la recosté en la arena, sin dejar de besarla, ella me tenia sujetado del cuello y sus manos no dejaban de despeinar mi cabello.

- Jacob, hazme tuya. – repuso entre jadeos.

Esas palabras terminaron con todo el control que intentaba tener y mis besos se fueron extendiendo por todo su cuerpo, su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo.

* * *

Espero que les alla gustado, es el unico capi que hare desde jacob pov, bueno eso creo en este momento, solo queria que supieran lo que el pensaba y sentia en ese momento, para el siguiente les advierto habra lemmon :D

Que esten bien & dejen reviews!

Kisses with lemmon flavor!


	5. La primera vez

**N/A:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, aunque Taylor Lautner, Robert Pattinson, Alex Meraz y Kellan Lutz son MIOS!

DiSFRUTENLO :)

* * *

La primera vez.

- Jacob, hazme tuya. – Fue mi respuesta a todo lo que el me había dicho.

Muchas emociones rondaban por mi cabeza, amor, ilusión, alegría, regocijo, pero ante todo sentía una pasión y atracción hacia Jake que no cabía en mi misma.

Me tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a besar mi cuello & labios con tanta delicadeza que ya casi le gritaba que dejara de tratarme como si fuera in objeto frágil. Mis manos sujetaban su cabello y recorrían su espalda.

Cuando menos me di cuenta el ya estaba sin camisa y yo sin mi blusa; su lengua recorría mi clavícula y yo ardía en placer.

Lo tumbe en la arena y me subí arriba de el, puse mis manos en su pecho y comencé a mover mi caderas lenta y cadenciosamente, me jalo hacia el y mientras me besaba se deshizo de mi sostén y comenzó a pasar sus labios por mi pecho.

Debajo de mi yo solo sentía que su excitación crecía mas y mas hasta el punto que yo ya no aguante, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba dentro de mi, necesitaba sentirlo mío, solo mío como nadie mas lo había tenido y como nadie mas lo tendría jamás.

Comencé a desabrochar sus pantalones mientras el hacia lo mismo con los míos, lo despoje de ellos al igual que me despoje de los míos.

Me recostó en la arena y poco a poco fue quitándome mis panties, y fue a posar su boca en mi centro, sentía su aliento abrazador provocando cosquillas en mí cuando su lengua comenzó una danza provocadora en mí, frotando, besando, lamiendo todo a su paso.

Yo ya no podía mas, sentí un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo, una sensación tan placentera que nunca había experimentado.

Yo ya no lo resistía más, lo atraje hacia mi boca y lo bese apasionadamente, con fuerza y pasión, y me deshice de su última prenda de ropa.

- Te amo mi Nessie – Dijo con ternura.

- Yo también te amo mi Jake, siempre lo hare.

Se abrió paso entre mis piernas lentamente y fue entrando en mí poco a poco, yo no sabia que esperar pero sentí un dolor agudo y que su erección no cabria. Pero lo hiso, mi cuerpo amoldando su forma para dejarlo entrar, como si estuviera hecho exactamente para darle cabida solo a él.

Al principio fue despacio, pero cuando mi cuerpo se acostumbro empezó a embestir más deprisa, más fuerte, más salvajemente.

No paraba de besarme y decirme lo mucho que me amaba y yo no podía dejar de pronunciar su nombre, era como una droga que yo no quería que terminara nunca, un placer que nunca había probado, pero ahora que lo conocía no lo podría dejar ir.

- Jaaakeee!

Conforme el fin estaba por llegar, sentí de nuevo ese cosquilleo pero intensificado diez veces, al tiempo que me di cuenta que el también había llegado al clímax.

Nos quedamos en la playa, yo recostada sobre su pecho, los dos desnudos, en silencio oyendo el vaivén de las olas del mar.

- Ahora si Edward tiene una razón para romperme el cuello.

- Si es que yo se lo permito. – Le conteste un tanto pícaramente.

- Anda, tengo que llevarte a tu casa, no quiero que halla lobo asado para la cena.

- Dicen que la carne de lobo es muy nutritiva. – Dije en broma.

Caminamos de la mano de regreso a mi casa, sin prisa, viviendo el momento que acababa de ocurrir, pero sabiendo que no seria el último, que apenas era el primero de muchos más.

* * *

Sorry por tardar tanto en subir nenas, pero existe una razon.

Este capi va dedicado especialmente a mi hermosisisisisima Kokoro porqe hoy es su cumpleaños!

**Nena, te dije que te daria tu lemmon & nada mejor qe una primera vez!**

**I LOVE YOU MY LOST SOULMATE!**

Espero que les guste && dejen reviews!

Kisses with lemmon flavor!


End file.
